A Different School ONESHOT
by SkaWtvDude
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a sixteen years old girl joins in the Seiyo High School, she's nervous because she's heard about rumors that high school it's one of your worst years in school and because she'll be able to see again her old friends and that includes Ikuto.


**ONE-SHOT – By SkáWtvDude**

**Ská: Heeeey :D**

**Ikuto: Just… Just shut up -_-"**

**Amu: DON'T BE SO EVIL TO SKÁ! **

**Ikuto: Wtv, she hit me with a baseball tack…**

**Ská: SERVES YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**Ikuto: Why so meanie?**

**Ská: Like you aren't you… you CAT COSPLAY!**

**Ikuto: Again? .**

**Amu: You guys just… ARGH, Ská can you please start your one-shot?**

**Ská: But… I was going to do Amuto, but because of someone I changed my minds and changed to TADAMU or KUKAMU!**

**Ikuto: 'do the puppy eyes' Pleaseee Amuto! :3**

**Amu: I agree Tadamu or Kukamu :D**

**Ská: Hmm, like Ikuto is hotter, I'm gonna do like he wants, like always -_-" IKUTO, do the disclaimer 8D**

**Ikuto: Argh… ****Ská does not own shugo chara in anyways it belongs to Peach-Pit… I'M SO SMEXY 8D**

**Ská and Amu: O_O" Wtv!**

**PS Ská: Like, English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes x33**

**Ages:**

**Hinamori Amu – 16 years**

**Hotori Tadase – 16 years**

**Mashiro Rima – 16 years**

**Fujishaki Nagihiko – 17 years**

**Hoshina Utau – 17 years**

**Souma Kukai – 17 years / almost 18 years**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 18 years**

…**: Amu POV:…**

'_Why the sun is always so bright and shiny? Why do the birds sing so early? Why? Why do I have to go to school every morning? Why have I to wake up at 8 a.m?!' _Now I was talking to my mind, weird…

Anyways, my name is Hinamori Amu, I'm sixteen years old and I attend to Seiyo High School. I'm the new one you know? I feel kinda nervous because I didn't know to expect from the High School I heard so many rumors that High School is one of your worst years of your life… But there were my old friends like, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau and the _**infamous**_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Ikuto became quite famous thanks to the violin, because one of the most famous records had hired him to play like a professional violinist. And see them again put me more and more nervous. Kairi and Yaya were still at the middle school, Kairi is so smart that if he wanted he had finished school and university, but he wanted to stay with Yaya, they're dating with each other, same to Nagihiko and Rima, and a little to Kukai and Utau, this two are like hate/love relationships.

I was walking in the direction to the Seiyo High School and one car stops right beside me "WATCH OUT!" I cried out loud to the driver listen, the door of the car began to open reveling a blue haired boy with a messy hair with black sunglasses, a white shirt and tight dark blue jeans like _'HE'S HOT!' _I shouted to myself my eyes gazed his well toned body when his voice cracked my gaze. "Do you need a ride?" he asked half inside the car and half of him outside resting his arm on the door "O-Okay…" I stammered and he gave me a signal to enter in the car and I noticing his smirk _'Ow, I didn't know him from nowhere and I just… stammered, but that messy blue hair isn't strange at all'_. He was driving a convertible black Jaguar, pretty cool, he's got to be some rich guy or something like that. "Where are you going?" he asked with his eyes on the road "Seiyo High School" I said with my Cool & Spicy attitude "Amu… Didn't you recognize me?" he asked with a bored tone and a bigger smirk on his face _'W-Wait… Did he just say my name!?'_ I asked to myself with my checks getting hotter and I was kinda scared about this "H-How do you k-know m-my n-name!?" i turned to see him better but those sunglasses don't let me see how is face really is "You really don't recognize" said the man or boy, whatever, to him taking his sunglasses and smirking to me while he turned his face to me, I gasped of surprise it was the Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the one when I was in elementary and the beginning of middle school how tease me because I don't know, I was really shocked I couldn't speak only gasp in surprise "Always like that Amu_-koi_, you changed a lot" said Ikuto while pointing to the breast area I blush where he was pointing "W-W-What!?" I cried out loud stammering and blushing "You're a C, right?" he was serious but that smirk, he was teasing me, the same and old Ikuto, he didn't change after these years. "Whatever Ikuto… I just want to reach school alive…" I said a little bit bored and he focused on the road, he changed a lot too, well, I'm talking about his body, he's hotter than before, much more.

…**:Ikuto POV:…**

'_Oh my fucking god!! Is that Hinamori Amu? Is that the little girl that I used to tease? She changed a lot, well look at her breast definitely a cope C, and her creamy, long and sexy legs, her hips. She's not that little girl, she's now __**Hinamori Amu**__, the confident and sexy one. One word: Hot' _I was shocking looking at the new Hinamori Amu, I noticed that was her when she was out of my car, but I've get to double-check if that girl was really her. Well, who another girl have pink hair? None! If she was blonde or brunette I've go on, but it was her.

When we reach the school I was kinda disappointed because I wanted to spent more time with her, she's really interesting principally when she stammers and blush, always the best part. I saw some guys checking her out, with that a turned pissed and walk over them, people only gasp when I started walking in their directions, the two guys were all scared because of me ".Mine! Don'..Her" I threatened pissed, but all the girls were like "Ikuto-sama~~~~" yelling and screaming when they heard my voice.

A blonde and a ginger hair guys walked over Amu's and started talk to her, it was Tadase and Kukai, they were laughing about something, telling each other the stories that they missed, I was right beside them when Kukai talked to me "Ikuto, do you know that this girl is Hinamori Amu? She's a lot different than before, jezz!" Kukai said with a laughing and smiling to Amu, another one that's taking my Amu "Yes Kukai, I know… I was the one to bring her here" I said with a smirk, Amu's blushing and Tadase and Kukai with their mouths open, and then Utau appeared coming from nowhere "IKUTOOO~" she yelled, _'Why are all yelling at me ear?' _I asked myself rubbing my chin "What Utau?" I asked really bored and looked over my watch to see what time it was '7:30 a.m' classes only start at 8:15 a.m I sighed "U-Utau!? Oh my god! It's me Amu!" said a excited Amu and jumping up and down, Utau just stared at her with wide open eyes and then let out of a scream and joining with Amu screaming and jumping and then appeared Rima and Nagihiko and Rima joined them too when Amu told she was Amu and etc… I was staring at Tadase, because when you're Onii-chan to someone that person tells you everything and they're lovers too, and I know that he still loves Amu, but I can't let her to be his girlfriend, about 3 years I loved too much Amu, for really, and then I decided to not see her again, because I know that she was only 13 and I was 16, a lot older, to me, to be her boyfriend. Then Amu moved to another city in Japan and I forgot her, but she's back and standing right in front of me and I wasn't doing nothing pervert and smirked when I looked to those hips and placed my hands there and getting closer to her, I heard a gasp of surprise from her and smirked even more when the bell rings to begin the classes 'Aw, no fun! When I was getting to some fun the bell ring, that's so not fare!' **(A/N: Ská: Serves you're right again / Ikuto: Just continue I'm liking :DDD) **I said to me walking to here my classes were.

**---- Lunch Time ----**

…**: Ikuto POV:…**

I was walking to cafeteria when I saw Amu alone with Tadase with the lunch in her hands and Tadase trying to help her, I think… I was walking so relaxed until Sayaa came "Hello Ikuto_-koi_" she said flirting with me I sighed and a brilliant idea came to my head 'Make Amu Jealous' I know that she doesn't like me surrounded by girls, I remember that when she came with me the first time to my school, she was kinda pissed off by all the girls beginning to be flirt with me and I walked next to her trying to get my lunch with Saaya all over my arm and then Amu noticed me and looked to Saaya with a disappointed face and some jealousy in her eyes I smirked of course when Tadase noticed that Amu was discomforted he tried to comfort her _'Bad move Kiddy King' _I said to me and the next moment Amu was trying to Tadase get off of her arm and walked right in front my face and Saaya put a angry face like _'His mine girl'_ and pull more my arm into her breast, that girl had no limits "What the fuck Ikuto?" said a angry Amu, jealous really worked to her "Don't you see Amu? I'm trying to make you jealous" I teased her a bit and a little blush came to her checks _'Bingo'_ I smirked to myself "Ahaha! You're so funny! See how is not working on me?" she said a little bit angry and the jealous in her eyes while she was looking away from me, that moment I felt my heart heavier and pull off Saaya from my arms, I didn't listen at all from at she was saying at that moment I was looking really on Amu's eyes while gazed by her honey eyes and her innocent face _'She's so cute like that…_' I murmured to myself and sighed too by her beauty, how can she be so beautiful? At the moment I felt my body getting closer by her scent and I was like in trance I couldn't control my body, he was controlling by himself, and hormones began to react by her beauty and her strawberry smell. I looked to see who was in cafeteria and think that was too many people in there, so I grabbed Amu arms and took her to the roof of the school, which was my relaxing place only me and the workers knew about that place I took her to there.

When I reached out the roof I closed the door making her flinch with the closed door and being alone with me I smirked to her and then my smirk transformed to a smile and my body began to move by himself, and with that he moved right in front of Amu and I grabbed her waist and continued to move more and more closer to her, making another flinch from her for the surprised she didn't beat me up she stared with happy eyes and a light smile in her "Don't worry, I never would hurt your feelings" I said with a true smile in me, I surprised myself I smiled a true smile, that's new "I know…" said a gazed Amu looking in my eyes and I looked over her lips, they were so kissable I wanted to taste her lips. She noticed me looking to her lips and blushed a lot, like I liked "Amu, you'll never change after all" I chuckled a little and she giggles, with that comfortable side I took that like a yes and getting more closer to her lips until our noses were touching each other, I can feel her breathing so fast, she was nervous with me, I grabbed her hand and she was palm sweating, could that be what I think?

…**:Amu POV:…**

I could feel the slow breath of Ikuto and killing the distance that our lips were, our noses touched each other, I didn't mind at all, I feel like I wanted this a long time ago… I was just confused, I didn't know that Ikuto could be so gentle and sweet with times like these. The distance was killing me, I wanted Ikuto to kiss me **now **but like always he was teasing me and his gazed on my lips. I pull my arms around his neck and with that Ikuto kissed me so gentle yet passionately, I was feeling butterflies in my stomach I realized there I love Ikuto, I always did but I didn't noticed, I'm really that dumb and blind about love? At first it was a peck on the lips but then Ikuto began to peck and peck on the lips and finally with his tongue he licked my lips asking for permission which I guarantee, he crashed his tongue against mine to fight to explore my mouth, he own of course, he explored every little part in my mouth. After seconds we broke apart trying to get some air and he did the unexpected "Amu, I'm failing in love with you" he said with a stern voice, a serious voice, for that I didn't expect that was one of his lies "Ikuto, I-I a-already f-fallen i-in l-l-love w-with y-y-you…" I stammered a bit, how can those little word like 'I love you' can be so hard to say?

One thing that I was sure of it was: I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto

* * *

**Ská: TUNTUNTUN Finished :D**

**Ikuto: Cool I gave a kiss to my Amu 'do the sexy look'**

**Amu: Argh, he can be such a pain in the ass like a gentleman**

**Ská: Yupe -_-"**

**Ikuto: Love me or hate me, you still know my name 'do the evil look'**

**Ská: Less Ikuto… Less… ' hits Ikuto head with baseball tack and start running like crazy' **

**Ikuto: YORU! 'chara nari with yoru and starts running after Ská' GET OVER HERE! NOWW!**

**Amu: 'gulps' People just R&R please x.x I will beat them up later 8D**

**Ská: ' continues running and screams ' YEAH! R&R PEOPLE *.* And I don't know if I do this to be a fanfic or a one-shot whatever -______-"**

**Ikuto: SLASH CLAWW 'miss by 1 inch'**

**Ská: So damn close O___O"**

**Click In the Sméxy Button**

**\/**


End file.
